The 'Kya'
by AznMelody5678
Summary: The children of Erza have a question. "Oh yeah! Mommy, is it true that the first time you screamed 'Kya' was because you fell down a hole?" She asked innocently. Erza sweat dropped. "Y-Yes." Erza replied. Slight JeRza and NaLu


**Mi: Hey guys! So this is only my second fanfic. I just made up the names so don't ask where they came from. Sorry if there are any errors. Hope you enjoy the fanfic! **

**Summary: The children of Erza have a question. "Oh yeah! Mommy, is it true that the first time you screamed 'Kya' was because you fell down a hole?" She asked innocently. Erza sweat dropped.**

**"Y-Yes." Erza replied.**

**Rating: Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima Hiro does!**

* * *

Scarlet haired twins sat in the living room staring at each other in a somewhat serious matter. Amairi Fernandes stared intently at her twin brother, Kaito. Kaito stared back just as intent.

"Seriously?" Kaito asked in a serious tone.

"Seriously." Amairi answered back crossing her arms. "We can ask her now. Mommy!" Amairi shouted loudly. Erza Scarlet- correction Fernandes- ran into the room with an apron on and a wooden spoon waving threateningly in her hand.

"Put your hands up you basta-" Erza screamed but paused, seeing no intruder. She sighed in relief. She caught the stares of her children and sweat dropped.

"A spoon…" Kaito muttered under his breath.

"Really Mom? A spoon?" Amairi asked pointing at the utensil.

"Well I was in the middle of stirring frosting for the cake." Erza stated putting a hand on her hip. "Don't scare me like that Mai. Same goes for you Kai." Erza said going back into the kitchen. Silence filled the room.

Kaito broke the silence. "I bet she could beat a real intruder with that spoon." Kaito said. Amairi nodded.

"Totally." She agreed. Erza re-entered without an apron or spoon.

"So what did you call me for Mai?" Erza asked settling herself in front of her kids. The two snapped out of their reverie of their mother beating an intruder with a spoon and turned their attention back to their mother.

"Oh yeah! Mommy, is it true that the first time you screamed 'Kya' was because you fell down a hole?" She asked innocently. Erza sweat dropped.

"Y-Yes." Erza replied.

"So how did it happen?" Kaito asked tilting his head. Erza sighed. This story was coming along sooner or later.

"The first time my team saw me scream like that was on the team's *cough-unofficial-cough* job to the island. This is what they told me how they reacted:

_Team Natsu was sitting at one of the tables alone. Erza had her head on the table, a depressing aura surrounding her._

"_E-Erza it wasn't anything bad," Lucy panicked. "…just very unexpected from someone like you." Lucy explained trying to cheer Erza up. However, her comment only made Erza sulk even more. Lucy sweat dropped. _

"_Smooth move Lucy." Gray said wearing only his boxers. Lucy glared at him._

"_Gray, your clothes." Lucy sighed pointing towards him._

"_Shit." Gray cursed under his breath and went to find his clothes. Lucy turned towards Erza. "If it makes you feel better, Natsu and Gray's reactions were funny!" Lucy exclaimed. Erza lifted her head slightly to peek an eye._

"_Anyway, Natsu was like 'S-She went kya!' and Gray went 'I-It was cute.'" Lucy giggled. Gray came back, clothed, and crossed his arms._

"_Oh like you didn't react to her scream." Gray retorted. Natsu nodded._

"_Yeah! You were like 'It's not my fault! It's not my fault!'" Natsu screamed shaking his head furiously, mocking Lucy. Erza smiled slightly from inside her arms at her Team's antics._

"_Aye! Even Lucy's pitfall was resurrected!" Happy agreed with a fish in his mouth._

"_That's exactly what you said then too!" Lucy yelled at the Exceed's comment._

"_I don't know how you continued. You acted like nothing happened!" Gray shouted with his arms in the air. Erza lifted her head with a sad expression._

"_Well, how else was I supposed to act?" Erza mumbled in a very un-Erza like way putting her head back in her arms._

"_I bet Lucy would have came out of the hole and went 'Why is there a hole in the middle of no where?' and blamed Happy and Flame Brain here." Gray mocked, jabbing a finger towards the two. He chuckled as Erza snickered._

"_Hey!" Lucy screamed angrily smacking Gray in the arm. Gray winced. _

"_Ow! What? It's true!" Gray said rubbing his arm._

"_What do you mean she'll blame me, Popsicle?" Natsu yelled._

"_You stupid or something? You pull pranks all the time! I would have suspected you too!" Gray said. Natsu head butted Gray._

"_You want to go Ice Head?" Natsu growled._

"_Bring it on Fire Breath!" Gray jest as the brawl started. Lucy smiled nervously from between them._

"_Will the two of you stop?" Lucy whined trying to separate the two. Erza smiled. Some things never change, but its better this way._

And that's what happened." Erza finished. The twins stared at her.

"Mommy, why did Auntie Lucy dig a pitfall?" Amairi asked confused. Erza laughed nervously.

"Well there was only one entrance to the village so she decided that if the enemy came through the entrance, that they would fall in and get trapped." Erza explained slowly. The two absorbed the information.

"No offense but I don't think anyone would fall for that." Amairi said bluntly. Kaito snickered.

"But Mommy did." Kaito said quietly. A blush of embarrassment crept onto Erza's face. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I-In my defense, my eyes were closed when I was walking." Erza said stubbornly. The twins burst into a fit of giggles. They looked up and saw their dad. Their eyes lit up as they were about to greet him, but stopped when he held up a hand. He put a finger to his mouth with a grin on his face. The two nodded understandingly as he crept behind their mom. Jellal silently tiptoed behind Erza who still had her eyes closed in thought. When he was close enough he quickly poked Erza in both of her sides. Erza jumped in surprise at the contact.

"Kya!" Erza screamed jumping forward. Erza turned around and glared at the man behind her. Jellal looked up innocently.

"Jellal…" Erza hissed.

"Yes Honey?" Jellal asked sweetly.

"Daddy!" The two 7 year olds shouted as they jumped into his arms. He was temporarily saved from Erza's wrath. Erza calmed herself. She stood up and walked towards them. Jellal released his kids and stood up. Erza put her hands on her hips.

"_You_ are VERY lucky that you're my husband, idiot." Erza said jokingly poking her finger into his chest at 'you'.

"Yup. But I'm YOUR idiot." Jellal smirked. Erza scoffed.

"So what am I to you?" Erza asked arching an eyebrow. Jellal grinned. He got down on one knee and took Erza's hand.

"_You_ are my beautiful Princess." Jellal whispered kissing her hand. Erza's eyes widened as she blushed.

"J-Jellal…" Erza stuttered. They heard a gasp. The two then remembered their surroundings and turned towards their children. Kaito had wide eyes and a slacked jaw. Amairi had an excited grin and couldn't keep still. She could no longer contain her excitement and squealed.

"Oh my gosh! Daddy acted like a prince from one of my books! And Mommy is his Princess! Kyaa!" She squealed. The two blushed as Jellal stood up.

Erza coughed awkwardly. "Ahem. So that's the end to my story. Do you have anymore questions?"

The two kids turned their attention to their mother.

"One more," Amairi said raising a finger. "Does Daddy make you scream like that the most?" The two adults coughed awkwardly and their faces turned beet red.

Erza cleared her throat and spoke. "I would have to say…yes."

* * *

Extra

Erza was in the kitchen cooking dinner for her family. She sighed as she stirred the pot with the wooden spoon. The story about her girly scream was just told yesterday after all.

"Mommy!" Amairi screamed. Erza sighed as she walked into the living room with the spoon in contact.

"Yes. What is it Ma-" Erza froze seeing a strange figure near her children. An angry aura surrounded her and she gave a battle cry.

"GET AWAY FROM MY CHILDREN YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Erza screamed. The figure turned around with confusion in his voice.

"Did it just get darker in her- AUGH!" The figure yelped falling over as the spoon collided with his head at an incredible speed. Erza ran up and grabbed the spoon with a murderous look on her face. She lifted the figure by the shirt.

"M-Mommy! Calm down, it's just Uncle Natsu!" Kaito cried from the sidelines. Erza blinked taking a better look at the figure. She saw Natsu with a bump forming on his head from where the spoon hit him.

"Natsu!" Erza said astonished. She heard the door open and turned her gaze to it.

"Natsu! Slow down! We can't keep-" Lucy stood at the doorway with two children. "Mou Natsu! This is what happens if you go ahead and break into Erza's house!" Lucy groaned.

Natsu grinned sheepishly. "Sorry." Erza dropped Natsu. "OW!"

"Lucy! What are you doing here?" Erza greeted. Lucy let her children, Igneel and Layla, down and they ran over to the two older kids.

Lucy smiled as the blonde boy and little pinkette talked animatedly with their friends. "We were just stopping by to ask if you wanted to go to the guild. However, Natsu broke into your house." Lucy said irritably glaring at Natsu.

Amairi spotted Lucy and ran over excitedly. "Auntie Lucy! What you told me is true. Mommy _did_ fall in a hole!" Amairi said grinning from ear to ear. Erza snapped her head to Lucy, who laughed nervously.

"Lucy…" "They asked!" Lucy said quickly holding her hands up in defense. Amairi skipped back over to Kaito. He smirked. Amairi tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"What?" Kaito just continued to smirk.

"See? Mommy did beat an intruder with that spoon."

* * *

**Mi: So how was it? Good, bad, okay? Please tell me what you think! My brother had the idea for the extra. I just altered it a little to match it slightly. Sorry if they're OOC. Please REVIEW! :)**


End file.
